


Threesomes

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Big Time Pornstars [4]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adultery, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Train (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carlos, Bottom James, Bottom Logan, Boys Kissing, Carlos is in the middle, Cheating, Coach Kendall, Coach/Player Relationship, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Kendall, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hockey Player Carlos, Hockey Player Logan, Intense Orgasms, Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sensory Overload, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Carlos, Top Kendall, Unfaithful Logan, mutual fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: A couple of videos our favorite pornstars made. And all have the same theme: Ménage à trois also known as threesomesFourth installment of the Big Time Pornstar series





	1. My husband, his lover and I (Kendall/Logan/James)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> In this story we will dive straight into the scene they are playing, without any pre-production scenes from the guys. Also, each chapter of this story is centered around one of the guys.

When the doorbell rang, Logan looked up from the book he was reading, a smile appearing on his handsome face. Hastily, he threw his book aside and went to open the door, revealing James standing behind him. Smiling even harder, Logan pulled James into a kiss.

“Hey. “ James hummed happily.

“Hey yourself. “

Stepping into Logan’s apartment, James looked around and asked:

“Your husband? “

“Kendall’s working late. I am all yours. “

The handsome brunette grinned and winked at Logan, before he grabbed his hips and pulled him closer.

“I’m glad to hear that. “

The two of them stood in Logan’s living room for a little while, making out softly, until Logan broke the kiss and murmured:

“James, I need you. “

“I need you too, baby. “

Logan grabbed James’ hand and led him to the bedroom. Inside, he attacked his lover’s mouth fervently. The two men clawed at each other’s clothes as they made out passionately. Once all clothes were off, they fell onto the bed with James pining down Logan, who wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. Their cocks hardened as their hands wandered over each other and as they started to rut against each other.

Eventually, Logan flipped them over, so that he was straddling James. After some more making out, Logan started to kiss James’ strong jawline and neck. The dark-haired guy sucked on his lover’s neck, while he grabbed James’ leaking erection and started to jerk it. James let out a low moan, moving his hips unconsciously. Not wanting Logan to feel neglected, James mimicked his actions and started to move his hand up and down Logan’s length. They continued like that for a little while, until James decided to make use of his second, unoccupied hand:

James ran his hand over his lover’s shoulder and back, trailing down to Logan’s bubble butt. At first, James was only massaging and kneading the other man’s ass cheeks, but soon his hand sneaked in between them. He ran a finger over Logan’s crack, teasing his asshole. And after rubbing his lover’s soft muscle for a bit, James pressed his middle finger inside Logan, who responded very favorably to the intrusion. The dark-haired boy rocked his hips back, while James worked another finger into him.

And that is how Kendall found them: Logan straddling James, them jerking each other off with two of James’ finger buried in Logan.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?” the blonde shouted.

The two other men froze in shock, turning their heads to stare at Kendall like a deer in headlights.

“K-Kendall, I… I c-can explain…” Logan stuttered after a few moments.

“How the hell do you want to explain that you’re fucking my best friend? ”

“I-I…”

“Shut up! “ the blonde yelled and pulled Logan off of James and onto the floor.

“Kendall calm down, it’s…” James began, but he was cut off when Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the floor as well.

“You guys think it’s okay to fuck around? I’ll fucking show you real fucking. “ the blonde growled and opened his jeans.

“Kendall, I don’t think…” Logan started to protest, but Kendall grabbed him by his hair and pressed his unfaithful husband’s face against the growing bulge in his underwear.

In the moment that Kendall dropped his underwear, both Logan’s and James’ resistance died, because they not only admitted to themselves that they found this situation to be extraordinarily arousing, but also because Kendall’s 10 inch dick was too good to decline. Once he tossed his pants and underwear away, Kendall grabbed the other men’s heads and pulled them towards his erection on either side.

“Suck! “ the blonde commanded.

Both Logan and James flicked their tongues against the sides of the other man’s cock, hesitantly at first, but gaining confidence with every passing second. Soon, they were moving their mouths frantically up and down Kendall’s length, their tongues swirling against it and their lips gliding over the smooth, yet veiny, skin, as if they were making out with the throbbing dick.

Kendall immensely enjoyed seeing Logan and James on their knees with their mouths on his dick. It almost made up for the hurt he felt, catching his husband cheating. The blonde grabbed Logan by his hair again and dragged his head on his cock, pushing his whole length down his husband’s throat. He froze like this for a little moment, before pulling Logan off and doing the same thing with James. The green-eyed guy alternated between bobbing his lovers’ heads up and down on his length and holding their heads motionless, their noses pressed against his hipbone as Kendall forced them to deepthroat. He also alternated the lengths that one of their mouths would be on his cock, before switching to the other. That kept Logan and James on their toes, while they made sure to relax their throats and cover their teeth.

After a while, just when James and Logan started to feel that their knees ached and their throats became sore, Kendall decided to spice things up: So he pulled the other two men and pushed them onto the bed behind them, growling:

“On all fours! ”

The two men rolled over and while they got into position, Logan and James exchanged an excited glance. Wordlessly, Kendall turned both of their heads, so that they were forced to look down onto the bed. Logan jerked forward a bit, a startled groan slipping out of his mouth, when a palm suddenly collided with his left butt cheek.

“Fuck…” James murmured, feeling amazed.

The brunette tried to sneak a look at Kendall spanking Logan’s ass, but Kendall turned his head back and soon James was the one who got his ass slapped. The two men were surprised, when Kendall started to talk, while delivering slaps to Logan’s rear:

“You little slut. Getting fucked by other guys. Is that what you do when I’m not there? Gagging for some cock? “

Logan did not reply. In fact, he was not able to. He could only moan and groan when he was spanked, but Kendall did not want a reply from him anyway. When Logan’s ass was cherry red and tender, Kendall kneaded it roughly one last time, before he moved on to James’ ass. And the blonde had some words for his former best friend too:

“How can you fuck me over like that, huh? I thought we were friends, you traitorous asshole. But this time, I’ll fuck YOU, so you’ll know what it feels like. “

Once, Kendall was satisfied with the shade of red on James’ butt, Kendall got a small bottle of lube out of the nightstand and poured a small of glob of it onto his head, spreading it thinly onto the index and middle fingers of both hands. Then he inserted into both James and Logan one finger of each hand. His fingers were covered with enough lube, so he didn’t hurt the other men, but it was not enough lubricant to make it a smooth and completely comfortable intrusion. The blonde started to slide his fingers in and out of his lovers’ holes. He managed to hit both men’s prostates simultaneously, coaxing out moans out of Logan and James, which made Kendall grin sadistically.

“You like that, huh? “

From then he started a relentless assault on the other men’s sweet spots, making them moan and gasp loudly. Eventually, Kendall pulled his fingers out of the others’ asses and flipped James onto his back, before he pressed Logan’s face right in front of James’ erection.

“Since you’re such a fan of his cock, you can suck it. “ Kendall told him gruffly.

When Logan eagerly went down on his affair, the blonde kneeled on the bed behind him. He drizzled some lube on his dick and positioned it at Logan’s hole. At first, Kendall teased his unfaithful husband by running his dick through Logan’s crack so that the tip of his cock caught on the stretched rim of the dark-haired man.

Feeling the blunt tip of his husband’s throbbing erection at his hole, Logan moaned around James’ dick, his hips jerking backwards. Kendall chuckled breathlessly, before he pushed his dick finally into Logan. Sliding smoothly into the other man, Kendall soon bottomed out and as his balls were pressed against Logan’s ass, the blonde froze for a moment, so he wouldn’t come so soon. Logan was extraordinarily tight, gripping Kendall’s cock tightly and massaging it in all the right places.

Eventually, he started moving, rocking his hips against Logan, who responded favorably to the slow movements. Seeing that the dark-haired bottom wanted more, Kendall increased the speed and the strength of his thrusts, until he was pounding the other man hard, hitting his sweet spot every time. Because of that Logan was moaning wantonly and could not focus enough to continue sucking off James. So, the blonde top grabbed Logan’s head loosely and guided his head intently up and down the length of James’ dick, while continuing to fuck Logan.

After a while, Kendall decided that a change of setting was necessary again to remind his unfaithful husband and his lover, who was in charge. So, he pulled out of Logan and flipped him on his back. Then he grabbed the brunette’s arm and pulled him towards him, so that James was on all fours, finding himself in the 69 position with Logan. While the two dark-haired men blew each other simultaneously, Kendall got settled behind James and ran his hands over the brunette’s muscular and firm ass, before spanking him again.

Feeling very horny and desperate for release, the blonde soon thrust into James and started to fuck him. Looking down, Kendall saw James’ divine ass, cherry red, with his cock sliding in an out as well as the way James arched his back, pushing back against every thrust of Kendall. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, losing himself in the feeling of hammering James. Every time he pushed inside his former best friend, Kendall could hear the wet slap of two naked bodies colliding, but also the slurping sounds of James and Logan sucking each other off.

“Do you like it, huh? Like getting fucked? “ Kendall asked James breathlessly.

James nodded awkwardly without stopping bobbing his head up and down Logan’s length. However, after a couple of minutes, Kendall could see that the other two guys seemed to be very close and he did not want them to cum before him, so he pulled out of James too, immediately mourning the feeling of his tight hole around his dick. The blonde got off the bed, standing in front of it with his dick twitching proudly and gestured for the others to kneel in front of him. And James and Logan complied, scrambling eagerly off the bed.

Once they were in position, Kendall started jerking himself off, his dick slick with lube, which produced a squelching sound. James and Logan looked up at the blonde with wide and hopeful eyes as they knew what was coming next. Seeing the two men kneeling in front of him was so arousing to Kendall that he stumbled over the edge embarrassingly quick. His whole body convulsed as he came with a loud moan, shooting his load all over the two men in front of him. It took a little bit, but when Kendall came down from his high and looked at Logan and James he wanted to come again:

Their faces were completely covered with his cum: White globs of his sticky load were covering James’ plush lips and strong chin, while Logan mainly got cum on his smooth cheeks. Kendall could also see drops of his seed glittering from the other men’s eyelashes and there was even a bit in James’ hair.

The blonde ran his thumb over James’ lips, pushing his cum in for the brunette to swallow, and murmured:

“Now you two can get each other off. “

Kendall hadn’t even finished his sentence completely, when James and Logan had their hands around the other’s straining erection. He watched how they stroked each other, how Logan bit his lips as James pinched his nipples and how the brunette enjoyed getting his balls massaged. It took no time for the two men to climax as well: Gasping and moaning they shot their loads over their own torsos, before collapsing exhausted on the floor.

“Stay there. I am not finished with you. “ Kendall growled at them, before he exited the room to retrieve some wet wipes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me so long, but I am really stressed right now. I'll try my best to update more frequently again. I hope you liked it though.  
> By popular demand, here are this chapter's porn links:  
> Gay: https://fr.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=1054776502  
> Straight: https://www.youporn.com/watch/7635175/young-girl-fucks-older-guy/  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	2. Coach knows best (Kendall/Carlos/Logan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> In this story we will dive straight into the scene they are playing, without any pre-production scenes from the guys. Also, each chapter of this story is centered around one of the guys.

****

Carlos walked into the locker room after training, still in his hockey gear. His teammates were laughing and joking as they got changed, when Kendall, their trainer came in.

“Great training, guys. Garcia, Mitchell, stay after you got changed. The rest of you: I’ll see you tomorrow. “

Carlos quickly showered and changed into basketball shorts and a black tank top, before sitting down on one of the benches in the room. Logan Mitchell, one of his team colleagues, sat down next to him.

“Any idea what this is about? “ Logan asked.

The Latino shrugged.

“No idea. “

They didn’t have to wait any longer, until Coach Knight came back in.

“What’s this about coach? Are we in trouble? “ Logan asked, making Kendall laugh.

“God no, you’re not. I was very happy with your performances lately. It’s just that I have noticed that you both seem tense on the ice, kinda stiff. And I wanted to make sure you’re okay. “

Carlos and Logan exchanged a glance, before both confirming that they were both fine.

“I’m glad to hear that. Still, I’m concerned about the tension I saw. I don’t want you to pull or rupture something. Not this close to the new season. “

“Well, what can we do? “ Carlos asked.

“I’m proposing special exercises to help you relax your muscles. It’s not all about hard training. “

“Uhm, sure… If you think that will help us? “ Logan answered.

“Yes, I think so. Let’s start with some stretching. “

When they followed Kendall’s instructions to stretch, Carlos was aware of Kendall’s gaze on them, lingering sometimes, before moving on, but he didn’t think anything bad about it. After a short while Kendall told his players:

“Now get rid of your clothes. “

Both Carlos and Logan froze.

“What? “

The blonde shrugged.

“They’ll just get in your way. “

Seeing the confused and unsure expression in their faces, Kendall added:

“Lots of professional athletes do that. “

Carlos and Logan looked at each other, both shrugging hesitantly.

“Okay. “

They undressed and then continued stretching, until Kendall said:

“Very good. Now stop stretching and get each other hard. “

“Excuse me? “ Logan said.

“Are you messing with us? “ Carlos asked.

Kendall shrugged nonchalantly again.

“Getting off is a wonderful way to relax. “

“No! “ Carlos and Logan said simultaneously.

“I wasn’t asking. “Kendall said, his voice authoritative.

When the other two were about to protest again, the blonde looked meaningful at Carlos’ crotch, which made the Latino realize that his limp dick was twitching, slowly filling up with blood. Looking over at Logan, he saw that the other guy was in the same situation.

“Get each other hard. “ Kendall repeated.

“O-Okay. “

With a shaky hand, Carlos reached out to grab Logan’s slowly hardening dick. When he stroked Logan’s dick a few times, the other man moaned, which startled Carlos, so he quickly pulled his hand back. But when Logan, spurred on by the short burst of pleasure, grabbed the Latino’s dick, Carlos’ resolve crumbled and he resumed jerking off his teammate. They did that for a little while, until Kendall said:

“Logan, I think Carlos is still too tense. Why don’t you suck him off? “

Both Logan and Carlos previously forgot about Kendall’s presence, but now that the blonde had spoken up, they felt self-conscious again. But their coach’s tone left no room for discussion, so Logan lowered himself in front of Carlos and grabbed the base of his dick. When the dark-haired man wrapped his lips around the tip, Carlos’ eyes fluttered shut and he gasped:

“Oh God… “

Encouraged by that response, Logan started to bob his head up and down, drawing a lot more sounds from his teammate’s mouth. Logan, to Carlos’ astonishment, took all of his erection easily down his throat, swallowing and humming around it. The Latino’s hips jerked forward on their own, as Carlos craved more of that wet, hot pleasure. Low moans and heartfelt groans filled the room and Carlos could have wept, when Kendall told Logan to stop.

“Undress me. “ the blonde commanded, holding his arms out to give his players better access.

Surprisingly quick, Carlos and Logan followed his orders: Logan stayed on his knees to get rid of his coach’s shoes and socks, before pulling down his jeans, while Carlos unbuttoned the blonde’s shirt and pushed it off his broad shoulders. Together, Carlos and Logan pulled down Kendall’s underwear. Their coach had an amazing body. He was tall and very fit with broad shoulders and breathtaking abs. Carlos’ eyes followed Kendall’s blonde happy trail as his gaze was drawn to his coach’s cock: Even half-hard it was already as long as his own and the Latino felt drawn to it.

“Logan, you can suck me off. And you, Carlos…”

The blonde paused for a moment, running his thumb tenderly over Carlos’ smooth cheek and lips, which almost made the Latino swoon.

“You blow Logan. “

It took a bit of shuffling, until Carlos could reach Logan’s cock comfortably (with Logan kneeling in front of Kendall and all). But once, he had good access to his teammate’s erection, Carlos didn’t hesitate. When he had Logan’s length in his mouth, Carlos was assaulted by the partly salty and partly musky taste of another man’s dick and he liked it. So, he started to blow Logan eagerly, hollowing his cheeks and teasing the other man’s slit with his tongue, lapping up some of his pre-cum. Meanwhile, his hand started massaging Logan’s hairless balls. Logan’s moans were muffled, since he had Kendall’s dick in his mouth, but Carlos got aroused by them nonetheless and jerked himself off lazily.

Kendall seemed to be distracted by Logan working his dick, because it took him longer than before to issue a new command:

“I want you to stretch each other. “

Carlos heard a quiet, wet pop sound as Logan got his mouth away from Kendall’s manhood to ask:

“W-What do you mean? “

“Finger each other. “ the blonde replied curtly.

Now the Latino stopped blowing Logan and looked at his teammate, glad to see that Logan seemed to be as excited as he was. The two dark-haired athletes sat down on the floor, leaning against the lockers, spreading their legs. Kendall got out a bottle of lube from somewhere and gave it to his players. Then he sat down on one of the benches in the room, his gaze on Logan and Carlos.

The Latino preened under his coach’s intense eyes and was the first to grab the lube. He coated his fingers on his left hand with the sticky substance and gave it to his teammate, before reaching between Logan’s legs. Carlos’ hand found the other man’s hole instinctively, his fingers rubbing over the smooth pucker. The tip of one finger sunk into Logan’s hole, when the Latino felt slick finger in his cleft as well, running over his hole and the trimmed hair around it. Carlos shifted a bit to make it easier for Logan to slip a finger into him.

Carlos did not enjoy this bit as much as he thought he would. He loved the way Logan’s walls clung to his finger and he also loved how quick, agile fingers opened him up, but the position the two were in, was awkward and didn’t allow for very deep penetration. So, the Latino was rather grateful, when Kendall, whose gaze had never left his players, growled:

“Get up. “

The blonde made Logan get onto the bench, he was sitting on, before slicking his rock-hard dick up. He looked at Carlos and told him:

“Pay attention. I’ll show you how to fuck him properly. “

With that, he slid into Logan and Carlos’ eyes widened as he watched his coach’s ten-inch long monster cock disappear into Logan, who had no problems taking it. The Latino watched how Kendall started moving, his muscular body moving smoothly and gracefully. He watched how Logan arched his back, pushing back against Kendall, moaning mindlessly with his eyes glazed over. Carlos watched Kendall fucking Logan with powerful thrusts, powered by his muscular legs. This was one of the hottest things, Carlos had ever seen and he could fist his cock only carefully or he would have come early.

So, Carlos could only nod dumbly when Kendall asked him a little bit breathless:

“Got it? Now it’s your turn. “

Logan whined pitiful when Kendall pulled out, but Carlos stumbled over his own feet in his haste to get inside his teammate. The Latino didn’t even have to bother with lube: Logan was stretched very wide by Kendall’s cock, his stretched rim glistening with lube and sweat. To be on the safe side, Carlos spread his own pre-cum over the tip of his dick, before eagerly pushing into his teammate. And even though Kendall’s dick was a lot thicker than his, Logan still felt comfortably tight. The Latino grabbed Logan’s hips and started to pound into him, but he was stopped when he felt Kendall rubbing his dick against his ass.

“AH! “ Carlos moaned as his coach slid into him, splitting him wide open.

He was paralyzed from pleasure, but continued moving, when Kendall whispered huskily into his ear:

“Come on, Carlos. Fuck Logan’s pretty ass. “

At first, Carlos was the only one moving: When he moved forward, he slammed his cock against Logan’s prostate and when he moved back, he fucked himself on Kendall’s dick. But soon, the blonde got impatient and every time, Carlos thrust into Logan, he thrust into Carlos. In fact, Kendall was fucking the Latino so hard, that Logan felt it too, as it amplified the strength behind Carlos’ thrusts.

Carlos let his head fall back onto Kendall’s strong shoulder, as he lost himself in the pleasure that bordered on sensory overload: The muscular body of his coach, slick with sweat, was pressed hotly against his back as they moved in sync: Every time Logan’s tight body gripped his dick, Kendall’s erection assaulted his prostate. These two simultaneously occurring stimuli made Carlos feel disoriented and pleasantly dizzy. He lost track of everything except the tight heat around his dick and the scalding hot hardness inside him, his hips rocking back and forth almost on their own. His legs felt like jelly and they would have given up, if it hadn’t been for Kendall’s strong presence behind him, which kept him standing. Due to their bodies pressed together, Carlos was able to feel his coach’s hot breath on his skin, as he whispered huskily into the Latino’s ear:

“G-Good boy. Fuck… Yes, so good for me. “

The Latino’s dick throbbed from Kendall’s dirty talk and he started to move even faster. Eventually, Carlos got closer and closer to his climax, but managed to hold back his orgasm, until Kendall pulled out of him and growled:

“Make each other cum. “

Carlos hastily pulled out of Logan and flipped them around, so that he was lying on the bench, with Logan straddling him. The two athletes were rutting frantically against each other, chasing their orgasms, but it was Kendall who was the first to come: With a loud groan, he shot his load all over his players. Some spurts hit Logan’s thighs and abdomen, but most of Kendall’s big load landed on Carlos’ chest and belly. Almost immediately after, Logan stumbled over the edge too. Moaning loudly, he came all over Carlos as well, his come mixing with Kendall’s on the Latino’s caramel colored skin.

The feeling of hot, thick cum splattering over his torso was too much for Carlos and he couldn’t hold back anymore. Crying out, his whole body convulsed as he could finally release his pent-up orgasm. On top of him, Logan collapsed and after a few moments, Kendall asked breathlessly:

“Do you feel relaxed now? “

“Not sure. Guess we’ll have to do this again. “ Carlos replied with a dopey, yet shit-eating grin, which made Logan huff amusedly into his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's porn links:  
> Gay: www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=1544164053  
> Straight: www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph55e7258853e63  
> Sorry that this took so long again. I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
